


Accidentally In Love

by GerryCoco, Hayden_IsTrying



Series: Goosey Collabs! [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Cute Ending, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Good Friend, Flirty Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Flirty Deceit | Janus Sanders, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Relationship(s), Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerryCoco/pseuds/GerryCoco, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_IsTrying/pseuds/Hayden_IsTrying
Summary: Janus had just been to the most horrendous work party. All his co-workers were there with their partners and in all honesty, it made him feel even more lonely than usual. He'd decided to go home and just try to get some sleep, but his sulking had been harshly interrupted by a rather intrusive presence in his apartment.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Goosey Collabs! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961476
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Accidentally In Love

Janus sat at his kitchen table opposite the dishevelled man in front of him and sighed, his voice deep with tiredness. He'd been woken up in the middle of the night, terrified out of his wits and found his soulmate, all in the span of an hour. In short, he was overwhelmed, exhausted and absolutely and utterly confused. 

"So you're telling me it was an accident?" he asked the man in front of him who at least had the decency to look apologetic as he cowered slightly in the chair.

"Uh… Yes?... I know how it sounds. And looks, but I promise I didn't mean to… I...meant to go next door…" he admitted, flushing an even deeper shade of red as Janus' facial expression went from confused to absolute deadpan disbelief. He closed his eyes and heaved a tired laugh, rubbing his forehead between two of his fingers.

"Why don't you start from the beginning, hmm? It seems that this situation is too… Unique for any other type of explanation," Janus sighed, looking up at the other man once again and finding the stranger's eyes. The other man swallowed, visibly relaxing now that Janus seemed to be at least laughing at his misfortune. 

"Well…" the scraggly man started, "It started about a month ago…" 

*******

Janus had been exhausted when he finally returned home from the work party he'd been forced to be subjected to. Time felt like it all went in slow motion when he was stuck at one of those, but at the same time they moved too fast for him to properly comprehend. 

He'd gotten home and immediately collapsed on his bed, playing on his phone and procrastinating taking a bath for a few hours before he eventually gave in. He spent some time relaxing and then ordered food, having an evening which was supposed to help him settle down from the frustration of being talked over for three hours straight. 

He'd fallen into bed and curled up in his sheets, feeling especially lonely that evening after seeing all the happy couples chatting together, holding hands and a few of them sharing kisses. 

They all had their soulmates after all. How on earth had it been that he was the only person left in his entire office that didn't have a soulmate to come home to. It was getting ridiculous at this point and he was not even the slightest bit happy about the fact that at 25, he'd yet to have found his. 

Every set of soulmates had their own special song that only they knew… Janus had his, but he was starting to debate if his own unique tune was one that would stay lonely. 

He'd been pondering this, just gradually falling asleep when he'd heard a loud crash coming from downstairs. 

He immediately sat up, climbing out of bed and standing alert. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a bat he had there certainly not for his fear of this exact situation…

As he opened his bedroom door, he heard the sound of rustling coming from the kitchen. He was terrified and as soon as he confirmed the intruder was a man and not a fucking cat or something stupid, he walked back up the stairs and very slowly hid himself in a closet. 

The man continued the crash around in his house, muttering something to himself. Janus was berating himself for not bringing his mobile with him. 

The man walked past the closet he was in and kicked over a side table in the hallway. That was when Janus heard it. A soft and hum with a little rough tone to it. Oh for fucks sake, this was just his luck. His soulmate had broken into his house. He was about to get murdered by his own fucking soulmate. 

*********

Remus was not in full possession of his wits as he stumbled around the dark apartment. If anything, he was far more drunk than he was willing to admit in that moment. The setting of the apartment was familiar enough, but also oddly foreign and he couldn’t piece why. 

He’d entered with a mission in mind and he’d be damned if he didn’t see it through. He kept wandering around the house for a while, continuously bumping into things and unable to find what he was looking for. This was rather strange to him, but his intoxicated senses were not the sharpest at that moment. He’d been only vaguely aware of what sounded like footsteps on the upper floor but paid no attention to it as he continued scouring the place. 

It was likely due to his lack of current inhibitions that he found himself humming as he wandered up the stairs to the second floor. Why of all times he would be singing his lonely song of woe he had no clue. In a sudden moment of self consciousness he caught himself right in the middle of the tune, now wasn’t the time to lament over absent soulmates. 

It was then that he caught a faint sound that made him turn. He’d just passed in front of a closet and could’ve sworn the sound had come from there. And not a sound of a random object sliding about, no, this sounded like someone who was hiding in a closet. Remus had plenty of experience with that so he knew exactly what it sounded like. 

He walked back to the closet and stared daggers at it for a moment. Then, seized by impulse, he thrust it open to the sight of Janus cowering in front of him. He stood gawking for a moment, completely stunned. The sight sobered him considerably as he felt as though he’d been dumped a bucket of cold water over his head. This was not the place he was supposed to be, he realised his mistake now. He was about to shut the closet door again, it would have been a weird gesture but at this point it seemed the only option to end his mortification. 

However, he was stopped in doing so at the sound the man curled up in front of him made. Remus stood frozen in shock as the man started humming, a tune that he recognised all too well. That song, his song… or was it their song rather? 

Janus hesitantly looked up at the other man, swallowing hard as he took the shock as a good sign or at least what he hoped was one. 

After a few seconds of Remus standing there looking absolutely mortified, Janus put one hand in the centre of his chest, pushing him back so he could put some space between the two of them, holding the bat defensively and narrowing his eyes at him. 

"What do you want?" Janus asked, his voice weak and anxious. The demanding tone of his question seemed to at least somewhat get across to the other man since he held his hands up in surrender, though he guessed that probably wasn't down to him being intimidated by Janus. 

Remus blinked several times, how in the world was he going to explain himself? He could tell the truth, but that would just be even more humiliating. “I uh, I… this was an accident?” he said with a pained smile, his tone apologetic and sheepish. It was the lamest excuse even to his own ears. 

Janus frowned at him, completely unimpressed, still pointing the bat at him. “You’re going to need a better explanation than that when I call the police,” he said in the most serious and menacing tone he could muster. 

“Please, I swear, this is all just a misunderstanding,” Remus pleaded. He was surprised the other man didn’t deck him then and there his excuses were so bad. Feeling suddenly light-headed he stumbled backwards and hit the wall of the hallway rather hard. He slid down to the floor, rubbing the back of his head where he’d just whacked himself. Well, now he was done for, he was too sad and tired to put up much of a fight. 

Janus swallowed, sighing deeply. "Stay there, I swear if you move…" he commented, still holding the bat as he rushed into his bedroom and grabbed his cell phone, putting it into his back pocket. He walked back into the hallway and sighed. 

"Go. That way." He pointed the bat in the direction of the stairs, clearly looking for the other man to go down them. "And be careful… hold on to the bannister, I don't want you to fall," he commented, taking a step back from the stairs so he could walk past with some room still between them.

Remus was surprised by this but complied immediately. He stood up shakily, bracing himself against the wall as he felt his head start spinning for a moment. Once it settled he carefully did as he was instructed and slowly made his way down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he debated for a moment whether he might manage to make a mad dash for the door. He thought better of it however as his head was still throbbing and the stranger had now also reached the landing. 

“This way,” Janus indicated to the stranger as he pointed him towards the kitchen. They both made their way there and Janus gestured for the man to sit down. Both men settled themselves in the chair opposite to the other. They both eyed each other warily until Janus decided to break the silence. "So you're telling me it was an accident?"

Remus bit his lip and nodded slowly, looking very guilty as he did so. "Uh… Yes?... I know how it sounds. And looks, but I promise I didn't mean to… I...meant to go next door…" he mumbled sheepishly. 

Janus sighed, his expression defeated. "Why don't you start from the beginning, hmm? It seems that this situation is too… Unique for any other type of explanation"

"Well…It started about a month ago…" Remus began, shuffling to make himself more comfortable in the chair. “You see, I’d been dating this guy, Jacob, for some time. We went to college together and neither of us had found our soulmate yet so we decided that we might as well hook up in the meantime as the body wants what the body wants.” 

“I think the saying is the heart wants what it wants,” Janus cut in suddenly. 

“Shush, please don’t interrupt me,” Remus chided gently before continuing. “Turns out I don’t do casual and ended up falling really hard for him. It would seem that those feelings weren’t exactly returned, though he led me on for long enough. We were never officially official but for me it was close enough, we were practically living together at that point. However, about a month ago I found out from a mutual friend that he was dating someone. At first I thought they were talking about me as we’d been thinking of telling people eventually. But when they told me that it was a coworker of theirs I realised I was quite mistaken.” Remus paused for a moment to catch his breath and steady himself. He was rather emotional telling the story but now that it was coming out he was decided to see it through. 

“So you can imagine my surprise at finding out that I’d been cheated on. I went to confront him of course and he barely had the decency to show any shame, we weren’t soulmates after all so I couldn’t expect any differently apparently. But the last straw is that he’s refused to let me go get my things from his place ever since and he’d never given me a copy of the key. Which is what brings me to my presence tonight. I was out earlier at a bar, drowning my sorrows as one does of course, when I got it into my head to retrieve my belongings. I called a cab and gave him the address to here. Well not here here but the building anyway. You’d think I’d remember which apartment is my boyfriend’s, or rather ex at this point. But when you’re drunk a 5 looks an awful lot like a 6. Don’t ask me how I still don't know but I managed to pick your lock and get inside. Proceed to me bumping into everything because while the layout is exactly the same you’ve arranged the space rather differently. I can’t say that my drunk brain processed any of it properly though because I was dead set on getting my things and getting the heck out as quickly as possible. Cue my moronic wandering and looking for stuff that clearly isn’t here. And then for some reason that I can only plead drunk insanity I started humming that godforsaken tune. And then, well, you know the rest.” 

Janus sat there for a second, letting himself process the words of the intruder. "So, you mean to tell me that you didn't mean to break into my house and instead you wanted to break into Jacob's next door and steal your things back because he stole them from you?" Janus asked, getting a hesitant nod from the other man in response.

"Yeah…You're definitely my soulmate," he smirked, rolling his eyes. "I mean, jeez, I know I need to put myself out there a little more, but I didn't quite expect someone like you, especially meeting like this… but you are my soulmate and whether I like it or not, I'm stuck with you." He sighed, finally putting the bat down and walking over to the sink to pour the other man a glass of water. 

"Drink this and sober yourself up a bit," he commented, "You'll need it, you broke into my house and I expect some help fixing your mess as an apology." 

Janus stood up and walked into the hallway, picking up a small pile of books and then continuing. "I'll talk to Jacob for you tomorrow. I don't want you attempting another break in, but you're not leaving until you clean up the mess you made," Janus huffed, crossing his arms and turning a few more of the lights on to reveal yet more mess. "I hate mess and you've… done quite the number on this place." 

“Yeah that’s fair,” Remus said, nodding in agreement as he got up from the table. “Could I at least get your name first? I’m Remus by the way.” 

“Oh,” Janus said, with everything that had happened he’d somehow forgotten that formality, “I’m Janus.” He tried to say it as offhandedly as possible, he didn’t like telling people his name, everyone always had some comment or other to make on it. Although with a name like Remus the other man really didn’t have it any better he thought. 

“Huh, Janus, I like it.” Remus smiled as he set out to tidy the place up. He was rather embarrassed by all the clutter he’d managed to cause in so little time. He set to putting the books he’d knocked down back up on the bookshelf, eyeing Janus cautiously who was busy reorganising them back in their original place. “You, you don’t have to talk to Jacob for me. The stuff’s not really that important anyway, I don’t want you to bother yourself with him.” This was somewhat of a lie but Remus already felt bad enough as it was and he really didn’t like the idea of his newly discovered soulmate to be talking with his ex. 

Janus turned to him with a surprisingly slightly disappointed look on his face, “Aw, you don’t? Fuck, I thought I was finally going to be able to yell at him for something. The fucker keeps stealing my roses from the front garden for his countless boyfriends and I don’t want to just go there to yell at him about that, but if I could totally fucking roast his ass for being a manwhore…” 

Janus trailed off when he realised he’d gone off on a bit of a rant. “Sorry, I know it’s very petty, but the house looked so pretty in summer before he started stealing them as soon as they grew.” he pouted. “Cheap ass can’t even buy them from the store…”

Remus burst into nervous laughter, his cheeks were bright red as he was one of the ‘boyfriends’ that Janus was referring to. He now knew where Jacob got all the flowers he kept giving him. He stopped to stare at Janus for a moment, feeling weird butterflies in his stomach as he’d listened to the other man rant. He’d gone from painfully heartbroken to cautiously optimistic in only a few hours. “Well if you’re so sure about it, maybe we can go kick his ass together?” Remus asked, a giddy smile on his face that did not match up with what he was suggesting. 

Janus smirked. “I hope this isn’t your idea of a first date or we’re going to have to set a lot of things straight before moving forward.” 

“Maybe I could take you out to dinner first then?” Remus suggested, “Everyone knows that ass-kicking on an empty stomach is a terrible idea after all.” 

“I’d really like that.” Janus smiled, flushing slightly, his eyes flickering up to Remus’. “For now though, I'm exhausted, you can stay in the spare room tonight, I’m not driving you home.” He yawned, putting the book he had in his hand down on the shelf. “The spare room is the third door on the left. I’ll see you in the morning, Remus.”

Janus got back into his room, closing the door behind him and tucking himself into bed, immediately curling up and falling asleep, not even having time to wonder about whether Remus would be there or not by the morning. He knew he very much hoped he would be though.

Remus managed not to get lost this time and made his way to the spare bedroom. It was so neatly organised that Remus was afraid to touch anything, it was a considerable contrast to the constant mess and disorder of his own place. He settled into the bed, though it took him some time to fall asleep. In the end the exhaustion of the day’s events caught up to him and he was out for the night. 

……….

Janus woke up the next morning feeling rather groggy. He didn’t immediately remember the previous night and got up as he usually would on a Saturday. It was when he passed in front of the spare bedroom that he was startled by the sound of obnoxious snoring. He was then flooded with the memories of what had happened. Despite the loud rumbling coming from the spare room he couldn’t help but smile fondly. He debated whether he should try to wake Remus up or not, deciding finally that he’d wait and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

Remus woke up about half an hour later, thoroughly confused by his surroundings for a moment before he remembered where he was. He rolled out of the bed, yawning and stretching as he got up. The smell of food lured him down the stairs to the kitchen where Janus was finishing making some breakfast. As he got closer he could hear that Janus was humming something softly. Remus smiled as he recognised that it was their song. He picked up humming the song along as he entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter, looking at Janus with a smile. 

Janus looked over at him, shaking his head fondly. "How'd you sleep, Remus?" he asked, handing him a plate of eggs and toast, moving the saucepan over to the sink and putting his own plate on the table. Remus seemed surprised that Janus had made food for him, but quite happily bounced over, sitting down and following Janus with his eyes as the other man walked over to the pantry. He knelt down to the bottom shelf and picked up a tin before putting its contents into a small bowl on the floor. 

He walked back over and sat down, not a few seconds later, a grey and incredibly fluffy long-haired tabby cat dashed its way into the kitchen. Janus shook his head fondly at the little animal and then started eating. He turned to Remus and leaned on his hand for a second as his eyes scanned over him. 

"You look really cute when you're sober," he smirked, taking another bite of his breakfast as Remus flushed a soft pink. "I think you're just one of those people, you know?" Janus continued, "The ones who wake up looking cute and stay that way until they go to bed," he commented softly, taking a sip from a mug he had next to him. Clearly something he'd made before Remus came downstairs. 

Remus felt rather shy at the compliment, it wasn’t a feeling he was used to. Now that he was able to look at Janus in better lighting he noticed something that had somehow escaped his eye the night before. On the left side of his face he had a rather large port wine stain that covered most of his cheek. While not particularly dark it was still rather noticeable. Remus realised he must have been staring as Janus suddenly looked extremely self conscious. Remus smiled softly, “It suits you,” he said simply as he went to take a bite of his food. 

A look of relief spread across Janus’ face as they continued eating. Just as they were finishing, the tabby strolled over to them, licking the last bits of food from its lips. It eyed Remus cautiously who bent down to carefully try and scratch the cat behind the ear. To Janus’ immense surprise, the cat let itself be scratched, then proceeded to hop onto Remus’s lap, purring loudly as Remus continued scratching its ears. “Wow, I’ve never seen her warm up to anyone like that,” Janus said, still very surprised. 

He smiled over at them, the slight shock slowly being replaced with fondness. "Her name is Mave, by the way. Mavis, but she prefers Mave," he added, taking another sip of his coffee as he watched the two of them over his drink. His eyes followed Remus' hands, picking up on how gentle he was with her. Janus would admit now, his instincts to listen to Remus the night before were definitely right. The man just gave off such a… nice energy. 

It wasn't necessarily sappy, but Janus had never really been one for sappy. It was more exciting, careful and sporadic. Not totally an opposite to himself, Janus noted. So far, all the things he'd worried about when meeting his soulmate had been completely fine. Remus liked his name and didn't make fun of it, which seemed like it wasn't a big deal, but it just was for him. He hadn't seemed bothered by the red marks across his cheek, Janus wasn't even sure what to make of him saying they suited him, but it felt nice to hear some positivity for once. 

People usually pitied him which always sucked. It was the people who pitied him that were the problem really. If they just ignored it and treated him like a person, he wouldn't be any different in the first place. Remus treated him like a decent human being and it felt… so nice to properly feel that and not like a social outcast or a charity case. 

Remus had been rather distracted by the fluff-ball on his lap. He’d always loved animals but couldn’t have any, his landlord wouldn’t allow it. He looked up to Janus’ fond expression and blushed once more. “So um, thanks again for letting me stay the night, and for making breakfast,” he said as he cleared his throat. “I uh, I should probably get out of your hair. You probably had stuff you wanted to do today anyway and I’ve overextended your kindness long enough at this point.” 

He gently put the cat down on the floor, she looked up at him with eyes of protest which he did his best to ignore. Picking up his plate, he made his way to the sink where he started to wash the dishes that were there from breakfast. 

"Can I give you my number?" Janus asked, tilting his head slightly to the side in question and leaning down to scoop up Mave into his arms before he walked over to where Remus stood, leaning against the counter beside him.

"After all, I expect you to stay true to that offer of dinner." He grinned, scratching behind Mave's ears. "I just met you, I don't want to lose you all over again," he added, putting Mavis down to go and get his phone so he could give Remus his number. The cat quickly went to wind her little body around and between Remus' legs before Janus got back with his phone, writing down a number on a slip of paper. 

"Make sure you call me, hey? Don't ghost me for weeks first, I'll just put it out there right now. If at any point you aren't interested, I get it. I can be a little boring, so just tell me? It makes the whole rejection thing easier." He smiled weakly, tucking the number into Remus' shirt pocket since his hands were still wet from the soapy water. His gaze dropped down out of slight embarrassment ."God, I feel like a blushy teenager all over again…" he mumbled. 

Remus paused for a moment to smile at him fondly. “Oh I will definitely be calling you. So long as you’re up for wildly unpredictable antics, most of them quite safe though, I promise,” he teased as he continued washing the last few dishes. “I will warn you though that I’ve been told many, many, many times that I’m not exactly the easiest person to deal with, or be with for that matter.” He frowned for a moment, in sad recollection of his relationship with Jacob. He set the last plate in the drying rack then dried his hands on the dish towel that was on the counter. 

“I won’t pretend that I’m not a bit of a mess. Okay fine, more than a bit, I’m kind of a nightmare honestly. You saw that first hand last night,” Remus huffed out with a dry laugh. “I prefer to tell you this now, you have a right to know what you’re getting into after all. But I really would love to have the chance to get to know you better.”

"I want to get to know you too," Janus replied, reaching his hand forward and slowly taking Remus'. "You actually seem a lot more like my type than you might think. Obviously, I wouldn't typically be into guys that break into my house and make me feel like my life is under threat, but there was just a certain charm when you did it," Janus smirked, his tone sarcastic and humorous. 

"Though, in all seriousness, I'd be really happy to talk to you again. You seem really cool, Remus. I'm glad I met you. Even under such weird circumstances," he commented, leaning up and gently pecking Remus' cheek. He smiled as the other man's whole face erupted with soft pink, squeezing his hand and then letting him go. 

Seized by impulse, Remus grabbed Janus’ hand, causing the man to look up at him in surprise. Remus then went to cup his face and pull him in for a brief, searing kiss. He wasn’t sure what had come over him exactly, though that wasn’t entirely an unfamiliar feeling for him. He pulled away, biting his lip, unsure that he’d gone too far. 

Janus looked somewhat dazed for a moment before his vision cleared, his face then splitting into a wide grin. “Now you definitely have to call me back,” he said, face quite flushed by the spontaneous gesture. 

Remus relaxed and smiled. “How about I don’t wait to call you back then. I have to go home now but… what if I came over later to take you out for dinner? Pick you up at say 7? 

"That sounds perfect." Janus smiled, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Remus' torso to hug him tightly, his face nuzzling affectionately into his chest as he sighed, "I'll see you at 7 then. Will you be okay walking home?" he asked softly, gazing up at him. 

“Yeah I’ll be fine. I live about 25 minutes away and I could use the exercise,” Remus smiled down at him. They pulled apart and made their way to the front door. Janus couldn’t help himself but gaze fondly at him. 

Remus was good looking, polite for the most part, interesting and a good kisser. It was like Janus had gotten everything he wanted in a guy and he only had to wait for him to break into his house in search for possessions that weren't even there. "It would make this morning even better if I can have a proper kiss goodbye," Janus smirked. 

“Well, when you put it that way,” Remus chuckled, a devilish grin on his face. He gently grabbed Janus by the waist and spun him slightly, bringing him down into a half dip. Janus squeaked in surprise but didn’t have much time to recover before Remus was kissing him again.This time the kiss lingered for longer, both men savouring the moment. Remus pulled away, panting softly as he brought Janus back into standing position. “I’ll see you later then?” 

Janus gave him a dazed half smile and nodded. "I'm looking forward to it, yes." He grinned, dropping his hand and placing his hand on the front door, leaning against it. 

He watched Remus walk down the front garden with that same dopey smile on his face as he waited for him to be out of sight before he leaned against the door and sighed happily. He could practically feel himself swooning when Remus kissed him. His whole body melting into his touch. The man, while a complete mess was also everything Janus could have hoped for in a soulmate. 

His whole life, he'd wanted someone in his life who would challenge him. Someone who would care about him and love him for who he actually was. Remus was that and he still couldn't quite believe he was real. 

Remus practically skipped all the way home. This had been a remarkable turn of events and he couldn’t have been happier about it. Janus was down to earth and such an authentic person and Remus felt like he didn’t have to worry about being himself around him. Not to mention the man was gorgeous, the presence of the facial anomaly made him even more attractive in Remus’ eyes. That and he had the most adorable cat which was a definite bonus. 

The rest of the day couldn’t go by fast enough and Remus was counting the minutes before he could leave to go pick up Janus. He’d rendered his room into an even greater mess than it originally was in the search for the perfect outfit. All the while he wondered which restaurant would be the best to bring Janus to for their date. He himself wasn’t picky, but he wanted to put his best foot forward since this was his first date with his actual soulmate and he didn’t want to screw it up. 

Too excited to wait any longer, Remus finished getting ready and got into his car. He drove to Janus’ place and parked by the side of the street. It was 6:52 so he was a few minutes early. He hummed to himself as he waited in the car so he wouldn’t show up at his door too early. 

Janus had gotten ready in the same excited way that Remus had. He really was excited for whatever this insane man had planned for their date, but he’d have to wait. At a knock on the door, Janus answered it and grinned as he saw Remus at the door. 

Hand in hand, they headed to the car and began the drive, back and forth conversation flowing between them. It was nice for the two of them to have finally met someone who just clicked with them. 

While neither of them knew what the future would hold, They had a hunch that it would be a lot better with each other there.


End file.
